The Lost Pearl
by Ilatan
Summary: Len is a heartless pirate, he is searching for his precious pearl, he would do anything to get it, will he fall in love in his journey? RinXLen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Len's P.O.V

I was sitting down on my desk, I was looking at some maps I have, they were useless, they don't help me with finding the heavenly pearl, I have been searching for it for couples of years, and whenever I get close of finding a clue will help me to find it, things go bad, and that makes me furious!

Oh well, let me tell you what's going on, my name is Len, Len Kagamine, and I am one of the greatest pirate, all the other pirates know me, and they call me 'The devil's son' I don't really mind about it, they call me that name because I rid everything show up in my way showing no mercy, it is just that I don't have te to put up with stupid pirates or sailors or whoever, all I want is to find the heavenly pearl that I have gone crazy to find it, some people say that it is a legend, or story some pirates made or whatever, but I don't believe them, I know that it is real, and I am going to find it, I heard about this pearl when I was a young boy, an old man told me about it, at first, I didn't really believe him, but he gave me map that will lead me to it, he said that he spent all his life searching for it, and his will is someone find the pearl, and he made me promise him to find it, I was a silly boy and said yes, the map he gave me wasn't helpful, I don't know that language that it had written with, I couldn't understand it, it looks out of this world, and the places on the map I never saw or heard about them, but I already decided to search for that pearl.

You may ask what is so special with that pearl, well, the pearl had fallen from heaven, that why they call it 'The Heavenly Pearl', it makes your wishes come true, it can make you th richest person in the world, and it also can give you the eternal youth, and whatever you want, and I have few wishes for that pearl.

My journey started when I was a kid till now, I had some adventures and I am still having, now I am a great pirate, I have my own ship and my own crew, but that is not enough! I want that pearl, and I will do anything to have it, no matter what it takes from me, I will give everything up for it! I want my wishes to come true!

When I was deep in thoughts, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Captain, we got him!" Piko said, Piko works for me, he is a young boy I found him in one of my 'advantures' he has no parents, and he has no place to go, ao I took him with me to my ship, so now he works for me just like all this people on my ship, he dreams to be a pirate like me.

"Bring him here!" I orderd.

Piko nodded and called the others to obey my order.

I orderd them 2 days ago to find me that thief who has a black market I used to buy some stuff from it, but that thief stole few maps from me, and he need to pay for that.

Piko and onther man who works for me brought that thief to me, and they thew that thief to the groumd, he fell to the flor, and he looked up at me begging for mercy.

I got up and walked towards that thief, I placed my foot on his head forcing his head to the ground even more, causinghim pain.

"Give my maps back to me! Or you are going to pay, and the price is your own life!" I yelled darkly.

He must be a huge idiot for stealing my maps.

"...I can't...I-I s-sold them..." that thief said in pain because I was smashing his ugly face to the ground harder.

"For who you sold them?" I exclaimed.

"..For a p-pirate...a pirate bought them from me...I-I don't know who he is or what is his name..." he crief in pain.

Now I am furious.

Another pirate is trying to find the heavenly pearl? Intreseting.

I removed my foot from his stupid head, and ordered Piko to take care of him, I don't have time for this.

"Finish him," I said darkly.

"...No!...please, no..I will do anything.." that thief begged me, he wrap his arms around my boots that I was wearing and started crying out begging fot mercy.

Disgusting.

"Why would I keep you alive?"

"..I know something will help you to find that pearl, I will tell you it if you tell them to not kill me.." that thief said.

"What is it?" I asked.

It better be something useful or that thief will die twice.

"..you know the sun kingdom? It is near here."

"Of course I know it, what about it?" I asked annoyed.

"The king of it..he is searching for that pearl as well!"

"So? A lot of people are searching for it!" I exclaimed.

"Yes...but from what I heard, he got the map that will lead him to the pearl, the real one, and he also go the key.."

What?

"What key?" I asked rising an eyebrow.

"I don't know..but it is important.."

"How would I know that you are not lying on me?" I asked angrily.

"I swear..I am not lying.."

I sighed.

"Piko, take him away from here, I don't want to see his face."

"What do I do with him captain?" Piko asked.

"Just take him from here!" I yelled.

He nodded, obeyed me and did what I ordered.

Soon I was alone in the room again, I sat down and started thinking about what I am going to do, I wont let that king find my pearl before me, it is mine!

* * *

-The next day-

"Piko, you and the others have a mission." I told Piko.

"What is it captain?" He asked.

"We are going to the king give us the map and the key!"

"How captain?" Piko asked.

I already thought of a plan, I wont go and steal the mal from him, I don't know where he has them, so I thought about something different, something will make that king hand me the map and tge key by himself.

And then I will be able to find my heavenly pearl, it is mine!

"We are going to kidnap his daughter!

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

So? You liked it? I hope so! ^-^

This is a new story I am workung one, I hope you like it! Sorry for all my English mistakes, I will try to update as soon as I can, I have more than one story I am working on, but don't worry I will upfate soon! (:

Please review! I need to know how you guys think about it!

Thank you for reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Len's P.O.V

"We are going to kidnap his daughter!"

"What?" Piko exclaimed.

"What what?" I asked.

"Captain...how are we going to do that?" He asked.

"I already thought about it, I have a plan."

"What is it captain?" Piko asked again.

"Bring Miku to me, we need her." I ordered him.

Miku is in my crew, she is a young girl, she doesn't look dangerous but she is, and she is very annoying as well, and her brain doesn't work most of the times.

"Alright, captain."

Then Piko got out from the room to bring Miku just like how I ordered him.

Soon, Piko came back, and Miku was with him.

"Miku, you are going on a mission with the others." I told her.

"What is the mission?" She asked.

"We are going to kidnap a princess." Piko replied.

"A princess? How can I help with that?" She asked again, yes, just like how I told you, she is very annoying.

Piko gave Miku a look says 'I have no idea.'

"You and the others will go to the castle, there will be guards, you have to distract them, and then you will enter the castle with Piko and your brother." I explained.

"How are we going to do that?"

Sometimes I feel like they have no brain at all.

"You are going to dress up like a princess, and Piko and your brother will dress up like your own servants." I explained for them again, but this time I am annoyed.

"How the guards will believe me?" She asked.

I handed her an invitation.

"What is this?" She asked.

Can't she stop asking questions? I was going to tell her but she has to open her big mouth all the times!

"This is an invitation from the princess, it is fake of course, but give it to the guards, they wont know it is fake, they will let you in."

"How did you get it?" She asked looking up at me.

I didn't reply, this is none of her business.

"Sorry..." shs apologized "But captain...this mission is going to cost you, you need to pay for me!"

"I am your captain, isn't that enough?" I asked her darkly.

When she saw my face she got scared, good, haha!

"O-of course it is c-captain!" She said nervously.

"Now go, I want the princess today!" I ordered.

"Aye aye captain!"

Piko left and Miku was going to leave as well, but I stopped her saying "If you bring the princess here today I will make Kaito go out on a date with you."

"You will?" She exclaimed happily.

She better not rise her voice on me again.

I nodded, Miku likes Kaito, he is an old friend I have, he was a pirate but he quite, he likes Miku back, but he never told her, they both didn't tell each other about their feelings, is that love?

How pathetic.

Miku's P.O.V

I can't believe it! Captain Len is going to make Kaito go out on a date with me, yay!

Now I need to focus on kidnapping the princess, Piko and my brother Mikuo are going with me while the other will be waiting for us, they will hide near the castle.

But wait...which princess are we going to kidnap?

"Hey Piko, who are we going to kidnap?" I asked.

"The princess of the Sun Kingdom." He replied.

Sun Kingdom? I heard about it before, it is near from here.

I was going to ask him why are we going to kidnap her but I didn't, I don't care why, I am going out with Kaito!

Hmm, I almost forgot, I need a dress.

"Piko, I need a dress, how I am going to look like a princess without a dress?"

"Oh right, I am going to ask captain about it!" He said and left.

Now, where is my idiot brother?

I start looking around to find him, he also works for captain Len.

Then I saw him sitting down eating leeks.

Hey! Those are my leeks!

"Mikuo, those are my leeks!" I yelled at him, he looked away and tried to hide my leeks but I cought him.

"Never steal my leeks again you idiot!" I yelled again.

"Hey...take it easy." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We have a mission to do, captain Len will be mad if we don't obey his orders."

"What kind of missions?"

"We are going to kidnap a princess!"

He gave me an odd look and asked "How?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan, captain Len wants you to go with me on the mission" I explained and Mikuo nodded.

"Hey Miku!" I turned around, it was Piko.

"You got the clothes?" I asked him.

"Yes, c'mon!"

Captain Len had got us clothes for the mission, was he planning on this from a long time?

Piko told me that captain Len said that those clothes were used in an old mission.

I changed my clothes, I wore a blue dress, it was fluffy, I didn't like it too much, I like my old clothes more.

I put my hair in my usual pigtails, now I'm ready, my brother and Piko also have their clothes on, they dress up like servants, they look like butlers, hehe.

Princess, we are coming!

-Later-

Me and the other boys are in front of the castle, we came by a carriage to here, we were going to enter but one of the guards stopped us, good that captain Len thought about that, luckily I didn't forget to bring that fake invitation with me.

I handed it to the guard who stopped me, he opened it and read it, then he apologized from me and let us in.

We are in the castle now,the plan is working, we hid when we entered the castle so no one will see us, now where are you princess?

Rin's P.O.V

I was standing in front of the princess, princess Neru was ordering me.

"Listen you, if Dell come here then tell him I'm not here, I am going out."

I nodded silently, she doesn't even know my name, of course, why will she know her maid's name?

Good that she's leaving, maybe I can rest a little.

"I am excited for the ball tomorrow!" she said to herself.

Soon she was ready to leave.

"Don't let anyone touch my dress." she ordered me.

"Yes, your highness." I replied.

She then left, I sighed, princess Neru is too annoying, good that she left, I think she will late, she will come back tonight, I wonder where did she go? Who cares!

Maybe she has some tea party with other princess, or she went to visit one or whatever, I wish I was a princess.

I threw myself on her bed, her bed is queen-size bed, it is so comfortable, I wish my bed was like hers.

I closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep and have some rest but I know that I can't, I can't sleep on this bed, I am not a princess.

When I was thinking a crazy idea hit my brain, maybe I can be a princess?

I stood up and looked at the princess's dress that was on a mannequin, that dress is so fancy, maybe I can try it...No, Rin, this is a bad idea.

The dress is black and white, and it has a big golden ribbon from behind, this dress is too beautiful.

Princess Neru is going to wear this dress on the ball tomorrow, I think I am going to try it on me, I just can't resist it, I never wore this kind of dresses before, princess Neru told me to not let anyone touch it, and I wont because I am going to try it on me, she will never know so that wont hurt.

I got that dress and took off my ugly maid outfit and wore that beautiful dress, this dress is kind of a little big on me, my size is smaller than the princess's, and she doesn't have a flat chest like mine, after that I put my hair in a bun, and I borrowed one of the princess's necklaces, I will give it back to her, she wont know so she wont mind, I turned around and looked at myself on the mirror...oh wow, I look like a princess, a real one, princess Rin!

Then I heard a knock on the door, kya! Who it might be? Could it be the princess?

Oh no, if anyone saw me wearing the princess's dress I will be in a big trouble, they may kick me out of the castle or worse.

Before I can say or do anything the door was open, and I saw a girl with aqua blue hair, her hair is in pigtailsand she has blue eyes and she is wearing a blue dress, she is standing in front of me, I never saw her before, is she one of the princess's friends? She wasn't saying anything, she was just smirking at me.

"How can I help you?" I said nervously unsure what I have to say.

"Boys, lets finish this over with." She said and she's still smirking at me.

Boys?

Then I felt a hand grabbing me and a hand on my mouth.

What's happening?

I tried to scream but I couldn't, someone put cloth inside my mouth so I wont be able to scream or yell.

I was able to turn my head to see the boys that girl talked about, they are two boys, they are wearing servants clothes, they weren't the same clothes that servants of the castle wear, who are they? What do they want from me?

Soon I started to feel dizzy, and I wasn't able to see well, my vision became blurry...what did they do to me?

After that everything became black and I passed out.

* * *

"Captain Len is late, where is he?" I heard someone said, it is a voice of a boy.

I just now woke up, and I don't feel good, I feel like I am sick.

I am unable to see anything, there is a blindfold covering my eyes, and there is still cloth inside my mouth.

Where am I?

"Did he tell you that he's going out this morning?" A girl asked, and she has the same voice of the girl that was with the people who kidnapped me!

Yes, now I am kidnapped, great! Life can't be even better!

I hate my life.

"Hem me mouh!" I said, I meant to say 'Let me go!' But I couldn't because of the cloth that was inside my mouth.

"Oh, you are awake princess." That girl laughed.

Princess? I am not a princess, I don't even look like one, why in the world will think I am a princess?...Oh wait..now I remember!

Curse that dress! They think I am the princess?

This must be a nightmare, you are dreaming again Rin.

"hm ma hmph ha hmhmhu!" I meant to say 'I am not the princess!'

That girl laughed again, who is she? Why do they want to kidnap the princess anyway?

"Miku, I am out of leeks, can I have some of yours?" Someone said.

I think he is asking that girl with pigtails, so her name is Miku?

"No, Mikuo!" She yelled.

I heard footsteps come inside the room, someone entered the room.

"Captain! Glad that you came, here is the princess!" Miku said.

Captain?

There were silence for few minutes, what's happening?

"Is something wrong c-captain?..." Miku asked kinda nervously.

"Who is this?" I think that the captain asked her, he has a cold voice, he is captain of what?

"She is the princess Captain.."

"Piko, take off that blinfold from that girl's face." He ordered someone calls Piko.

Then that blindfold was off from my eyes, I opened my eyes to see that pigtails Miku but she was wearing different clothes, and I saw others, I saw the two boys who kidnapped me, a boy with white hair and another boy with an aqua blue hair who looks like Miku a lot, and in the middle of the room, there was a man standing with an unhappy face, he was wearing a black tricorn, and he has blond hair, he has an eye patch on his left eye he has dark blue eys, and he has a hook on his hand, wait...he is a pirate!

Gahhh!

I am kidnapped by pirates? Seriously? Why God hates me?

That pirate came close to me, he is their caprain too, he srarted staring at me, he gave me weird looks, I can't understand about whst he is think.

"This girl...this girl is not the princess!" He yelled.

Ha, finally someone knows I am not the princess.

The three of them were looking at their captain then me.

"She is not?...but she looks like a princess captain." The boy with white hair said.

I look like the princess because I am wearing her dress.

"I don't know who is she but she isn't the princess!" He yelled again, he seems to be mad right now.

"Maybe she is a princess of another kingdom?" Miku said.

Their captain rose an eyebrow, I hope this end well.

"I don't want a princess of another kingdom, I want the princese of the sun kingdom!"

Why does he even want princess Neru? She is too annoying.

"What we should do now?.." the boy with white hair asked.

"Should we return her to the castle, captain?" Miku asked.

Yes, please!

"No, she will tell the others that we were trying to kidnap the princess if we let her go." He replied with his cold voice, his voice is also deep.

I don't want to stuck here with those pirates! Gah, what did I do to deserve this?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, I know that I have a lot of English mistakes, I do my best though, I am gonna try to update it as soon as I can, thank you for reading and please review! (:


End file.
